Anything Can Happen
by Mohoono-chan
Summary: Natsume sees a figure dash past his window. who could it be and why were thay crying? NxM rated T just incase.


(A/N: Story has been edited from the original from 2006, but is a total lost cause. No substance and little reason. In my eyes, I swear this is borderline crack now. I'm ashamed. But if you're looking for fluff without plot, that's what this is. Enjoy it)

Note: All characters are 18 in this story. Senior year of high school in either March or April.

Disclaimer: if I owned Gakuen Alice, why would I be writing a fanfic?

Anything Can Happen

It was half past midnight. Natsume couldn't sleep. Every time he closed his eyes, images of buildings going up in flames would enter his mind. The increase in the number of missions he'd been taking on lately had left him jumpy and incapable of turning off his thoughts. The raven-haired boy sat up and walked to the window Everything was quiet, leaving Natsume to wonder if he was the only one left in the world. He didn't like the feeling.

Out of the corner of his eye, Natsume spotted figure dash into the forest surrounding the academy. He opened the window and followed the figure, quickly gaining on them until the person's features became visible. When he saw the all too familiar chestnut hair, he paused. 'Mikan?' he thought. 'What's she doing here?'

Mikan stopped and placed her palms against a tree, heaving heavily. Placing her forehead against the rough bark, she gave a sob and dropped to her knees. "God. He's going to hate me," she cried.

Natsume walked forward and called out, "Oi! Mikan? What are you doing?"

She spun around with a start, revealing her blotchy, tear-stained face. Seeing this, Natsume softened his expression. "Why are you crying?" he asked, no longer caring what the answer to his previous question was.

"N-none of your business!" Mikan stammered between sniffles, wiping at her tears with the backs of her hands.

The boy winced, "I see." Pain crossed his face, knots tying themselves around his stomach. A lump formed in his throat, holding back tears. 'Why am I so sad just 'cause she said that?' He looked away. "I'll be leaving then." With that, Natsume turned and began to walk away.

"W-wait!" Mikan called after him, "Look, I'm sorry! I want to talk to you!"

Natsume spun around and said in an uncaring manner, "Then hurry up. It's really late, and I want to sleep." In truth, he still wasn't sleepy at all. But he didn't want to stare at her red face. Not when she had rejected him like that.

"I-I'm-I'm," Mikan looked away and with all the courage she could muster up, she shouted out "I'm pregnant!"

Earlier, there had been clouds of thoughts fogging Natsume's head. Now only one word crossed his mind. 'FUCK.'

'Wait, wait. I couldn't have heard right,' Natsume rationalized with himself, in total and complete shock. "Can you repeat that?"

"I'm three months pregnant." She hesitated then said,"…with your baby. "Natsume gave a sigh of relief . 'so she hasn't slept with anyone else.' The moment Natsume let the thought cross his mind, he berated himself for not having his priorities straight. He was going to be a father.

"Ok. So you're pregnant." Mikan nodded. "With my baby." She nodded again. "Ok. So tell me something— HOW IS THIS NOT MY BUISNESS?" Mikan flinched at Natsume's raised voice.

"I-I'm sorry!" she blurted out, "It was just a reflex! I was scared you'd hate me!" Mikan was fiddling with her thumbs nervously. She looked terrified.

All of Natsume's anger deflated as he sighed again. Running a hand through his hair, he squatted down before gesturing for Mikan to come and sit next to him. "Come here."

"Huh?" Mikan didn't know what was going through Natsume's head, but she didn't dare refuse. She was too terrified of the consequences. Once she sat down, she was startled when he put his hand on her stomach and just sat there awkwardly. "Wha? What're you-" She stopped. Mikan could see the pure bliss on Natsume's face.

'Screw consequences! Who cares about age?' Natsume thought. He didn't care about any of that at the moment. Why? Because he was going to be a dad. He was going to have a baby with the one he loved most. With that thought, he couldn't help but smile warmly as his cheeks grew pink with happiness.

After sitting there for quite some time, Mikan was beginning to get a little embarrassed. After all, it wasn't every day the man you man in love with felt up your stomach. Besides, she had only found out about her pregnancy the night before and was still getting used to the idea herself.

"Um, Natsume," She said, breaking the awkward silence, "can you let go now?" Mikan was beginning to blush.

Still keeping a firm hand on Mikan's stomach, Natsume replied, "You know, for someone three months pregnant, you sure don't look it. you're barely fat at all!"

Mikan snapped. "Hey!" she screamed, swinging a hand at Natsume's head in while her blush deepened into a deep red. Her hand never made contact.

Natsume removed his hand from Mikan's belly and instead placed it behind her head, pulling her forward. Mikan's face landed on his chest. Natsume kissed the top of Mikan's head before nuzzling his face into her neck. "I love you," his words were muffled and tickled Mikan's neck.

Tears of happiness welled up in her eyes. Mikan wrapped her arms arrowed Natsume's neck and answered, "I love you, too." Natsume smiled into Mikan's shoulder.

-END!-

Note: There is a sequel up called "A Family Moment"

(story edit: 2/9/2012)

(yeah, I could have done more of an edit from the original so that at least the reason for why Mikan ran out in the first place is explained. Lol, did you catch that? It's totally just left hanging. God, this is so cheesy, too. And Natsume's reaction to becoming a daddy is totally unrealistic. Plus there's the whole problem with what they're gonna do to hide it from the school. Why am I pointing out the flaws again? Stupid. Well, maybe someday I'll fix it more.)


End file.
